A Diamond in the Rough
by The Beanster
Summary: A runaway finds herself among the diamonds of the Moulin Rouge.
1. Default Chapter

Calliope found herself wandering about the streets of Paris. She had no idea where she was going or how she was going to take care of herself. All she knew was that she couldn't go back to her father as long as he was going to force her to marry Edgar.  
Edgar was the only son of her father's business partner. Every since birth, plans were made for their union. He was short and she never found him to be kind or nurturing. Once, when they were children, they were playing together in the garden at her father's home. They had found a baby sparrow that had fallen out of its nest. Calliope wanted to put the bird back. She decide to find her brother, Phillip, so that he could lift her up so that she might reach high enough to put the bird back in its nest. She had returned with Phillip only to discover that Edgar had smashed it with a rock. She was completely and totally heart-broken. After that she vowed that she would never marry someone so unfeeling and cruel.  
On her seventeenth birthday, her father announced the date of their impending union. Calliope was devastated. Time and time again, she had voiced her dislike of Edgar to her father, and now he had betrayed her. That night, she had decided to run away.  
Now she was roaming about aimlessly. Some time close to midnight, she had decided that she would need to find shelter. She found herself arriving at the village of Montmatre. She had heard many terrible things about this place. That it was the township of the devil, and that many heathens roamed about tempting you with their flesh. But she was very tired. She decided that she would look for shelter here and leave immediately the next morning.  
As she entered the village, she saw women half-dressed and drunken men stumbling about. There was faint music a little off in the distance. Her curiosity made her wonder what kind of celebration might be taking place. She followed the music until she came to the center of town and there she found a nightclub, and above the door was a sign that read "The Moulin Rouge."   
Her brother's friend, Michel, had mentioned this place to her once. He described the colorful costumes of the dancers and their flirtatious behavior. He had also described how the rich men would offer the dancers gifts of jewelry and sweet-smelling au de toilettes. She often liked to listen Michel describe his adventures and the story of this place was one of her favorites.  
She peeked into a small window nearby. Her eyes grew wide with shock. There were so many people. All the men were dressed in tuxedos and the ladies on stage were twirling about with the skirts flying above their knickers.  
Just then a face popped up on the other side of the window. It was a middle-aged man with a full face and curly orange hair. His eyes got very big. "Well hello-o-o," he said grinning. "Who are you?"  
"M-my name is Calliope." She said stammering.  
"Well, what are you doing outside, my dear? Why don't you come in? Wait there. I will send Marie out to get you."  
Then he turned and shouted. "MARIE...MARIE!!!"  
An older, stout woman came in from another room.  
"Yes, yes, i'm here. What is it Harold?"  
"There is a young woman outside this window." He pointed towards Calliope. "Go fetch her so that we might share some brandy."  
Calliope started to protest but Harold cut her short.  
"Now, don't argue my dear. You look afright. Have you been wandering about all night?"  
"Well, yes, but..."  
"Well then, come inside and we will get you cleaned up."  
"Alright, I suppose I can come in for a minute."  
"Excellent," proclaimed Harold as he danced about the room.  
Just then Marie appeared from around the corner. She stopped for a minute and gasped.  
"Oh, mon petite chou, you look so tired. Come inside and Marie will take care of you."  
She wrapped her arm around Calliope's and escorted her into the club. Inside, there was a bustle of activity. People were dancing and singing and laughing as they sipped their wine. A dwarf was dancing on a table top and glitter was falling from the ceiling. Calliope had never seen a place like this.  
They entered a room where Harold was waiting. He was standing there with a glass of chardonnay.   
"Ahh," he remarked as he picked up a bottle of brandy and poured it into a glass. "Sit down, my dear, and relax."  
He handed her the glass. She was so thirsty that she drank it all in big gulps. She blushed for a minute because she realized how unlady-like she was behaving. Harold sat down next to her.  
"Tell me, Calliope, do you know how to dance?"  
"Yes, I do. I love to dance."  
"Perfect," he shouted as he jumped out of his seat. "Then you will be Satine's new backup dancer. She wants to do a routine about a dollhouse. Oh, she will just lo-o-ove you."  
"But...," Calliope began to protest.  
"She is performing now. Come see and afterwards I will introduce you to her," he interrupted. He grabbed her by the hand and rushed her out the door. In the main hall, she saw a gorgeous woman dressed in a white corset sitting on the shoulders of a big, bulky black man. Her red hair was placed on top of her head with long, soft tendrils falling around her neck. She was singing. Her voice was so melodious and Calliope thought to herself that this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
"Oh...I forgot." Harold exclaimed. "Satine must meet with her suitor, the duke, after her performance. Why don't you go with Marie and get cleaned up? Marie, do you think you can find something for Calliope to wear?"  
"I'm sure that there is something around here," Marie said as she took Calliope's hand and lead her away.  
Marie led her to a room with a large, four-poster bed, with satin sheets. There was a table across the room with a wash basin. Marie walked over to it poured some water from out of the pitcher.  
"You wash up in here, dear," she said as she turned and walked towards the door. "I will be right back with some fresh clothes." She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Calliope began to undress. She reached into the basin for the sponge and dabbed at silky, olive-colored skin. She heard a man and a woman laughing in the next room, and then they got quiet and the woman let out a very a loud groan followed by giggling. In the next instance, Marie returned. She was carrying a bundle of garments which included a lacy, cream-colored corset. Calliope blushed again.  
She laid the bundle on the bed and picked up a beautiful off-the-shoulder hunter green dress. Calliope had never worn anything like this before and she started to wonder what she had gotten herself into.  
"Put on these things," Marie stated. "When I come back I will take you to meet Satine and she turned and left.   
Calliope walked over to the bed. She could still hear the music and the laughter out in the main hall. She admired the dress. She suddenly found herself wondering what Michel might think if he saw her in this dress. Then she shook the thought out of her mind, and began to dress again carefully.   
After a very long while, Marie returned. Harold entered behind her.   
"Oh, my dear, you look ravishing," Harold stated as he walked around her studying her carefully. "Satine is available now. I will take you to her."  
Harold took her by the hand and led her out of the room. They walked down a dark corridor with several rooms on each side. They finally came to the end and inside Calliope saw several of the dancers that she had seen earlier, twirling around on stage. Many of them were half-dressed.   
"Satine," Harold shouted as he entered the room. "Satine, I want to you to meet Calliope. I have hired her to dance in your new dollhouse routine."  
The dancers parted as Harold entered the room. Satine looked slowly over her shoulder.   
"Harold," she began as she stood and turned around. Her dress made a rushing sound as it fell around her. "You don't have to shout. Now who is this that you have here?" Satine looked closely at Calliope and then approached her. She reached up and took Calliope by her chin. She turned her head from side to side.  
"Harold," she exclaimed, "she is so lovely." And then she paused, "somewhat innocent looking though." She thought for a minute. "I think, Calliope, that you will be my China doll. You have the most exquisite white skin."  
One of the other dancers ran over to them. She was not exactly beautiful. She had dark hair and rather awkward-looking features and she was slightly frumpy.  
"But, Satine," she whined. "I thought I was going to be the China doll."  
"Roxanne, I have already told you that you are going to play the rag doll. Now, go away." Roxanne stormed away.  
  
  
OK. What do you think? Do you have any suggestions for the next part in Calliope's story? 


	2. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

Everything was quiet at the Moulin Rouge. It was close to dawn and most of the customers had gone home. Calliope found herself back in the room where she had dressed earlier. She couldn't sleep. She had seen so many sites that night. She sat at the window gazing at the stars.  
From her seat, she could see Satine sitting atop the elephant room. Someone was climbing the stairway. It was a very good-looking young man. This must be Christian, she thought to herself. One of the other dancers had told Calliope about him earlier. They were gossiping. It seemed however that the rumor was true. Satine did have a secret lover and he had been waiting all night to see her.   
This made Calliope think of Michel. She had often daydreamed about Michel coming to her window, but she knew that he had no interest in her. He enjoyed living the life of a bachelor. Besides, he was an only child and often mentioned that Phillip was like a brother to him. He must have looked at her like a sister.  
Her head became very heavy suddenly and she decided to lie down. She pulled the covers up over her and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, Satine said that she would work with her on her part in the show. Satine told her that if she were good enough that she might even give her a part in "Spectacular, Spectacular."  
The next morning, there was a light tap at her door. Calliope looked up and rubbed her eyes. Again, there was another light tap. Next, she heard a whisper.  
"Calliope...Calliope, it is me, Satine. May I come in?"  
"Yes," Calliope answered. "Please do."  
Satine entered with a basket covered with a cloth. Calliope caught an aroma that suddenly made her hungry.  
"Good morning," Satine began. "I have brought you some croissants from the baker. They are quite good. Would you like one?"  
"Yes," she answered. "Thank you, but you didn't have to buy me croissants."  
"Oh," Satine looked up smiling. "I didn't buy them, I asked the duke to buy them for me. He gives me whatever I ask for." Satine began to hum as she laid the cloth across the bed and handed Calliope a steaming croissant.  
Calliope pinched a piece of the bread and put it in her mouth. She looked at Satine with curiosity. Finally, she worked up the courage to ask what she had been wondering.  
"Do you love the Duke?"  
Satine stopped humming for a moment. She thought before she answered. "The Duke is very generous to me."  
"But do you love him?" Calliope questioned again.  
"You are so inquisitive," Satine answered. "I will share a secret with you if you promise to tell noone."  
Calliope nodded.  
"I am in love with someone," she began, "but it is not the Duke." Satine paused for a moment. "His name is Christian. He is writing 'Spectacular, Spectacular.' He is so amazing. He is romantic and poetic and I believe he might even die for me. But the duke must never find out because he would surely kill him. That is why you must keep it a secret."  
Calliope agreed and they continued on with their breakfast. After a couple of moments, it was Satine's turn to question.  
"How about you Calliope? Is there someone that you love?"  
Calliope was stunned for a moment. She thought carefully how to respond. "I am betrothed."  
"Oh," Satine answered. "How wonderful, but why were you out on the streets. Why aren't you home, planning for your wedding?"  
"I don't want to marry him." Calliope continued. "He is cruel and unkind," she paused for a moment. "...and his breath stinks."  
"Oh, how terrible," exclaimed Satine. "Well, I am glad that you have come here. I don't have many friends. Most of the diamonds are jealous of me. Perhaps maybe we could be friends."  
"I would like that very much," Calliope answered.  
"Fabulous," Satine chirped, "after you finish your breakfast, we can work on your part in my dollhouse routine." Satine rose. "Au revoir, mon cher," and then she left the room.  
Calliope sat back and smiled. Everyone was being so nice to her. She began to wonder why so many spoke so badly of this place. She quickly finished her croissant. Then she rose out of bed and dressed herself.  
As she dressed herself, she noticed that the clothes brought to her were so much more flamboyant than anything she had ever worn. She didn't mind too much. She twirled around the room. It seemed so exciting to be here and to be dancing with Satine.  
She ran out of the room and down the stairs. In the main hall, the other diamonds were practicing. They were dancing about the stage. Suddenly, the music stopped and so did the dancers. After a brief pause, one loud note on the trumpet chimed up, and at precisely that moment all the dancers ripped off their dresses, and once again began to dance.   
Calliope's eyes widened with shock. Is this what they were expecting of her? Her face reddened with embarassement. She could not possibly dance around in her underwear, especially in front of a large crowd of men. 


	3. Friends and Enemies

"Stop please," Satine requested. She looked towards Calliope. Slowly and easily, she glided off the stage towards Calliope. Calliope was entranced with her movements. She was reminded of a cat stalking its prey.  
"Calliope," she began sweetly, "what is wrong dear?" She reached up and put her hand on Calliope's shoulder. "You look so stunned."  
Calliope blushed. "Is this how you are wanting me to dance?"  
The diamonds on stage began to giggle all at once. Satine turned and raised her hand to hush them. Then she looked back at Calliope.  
"You are a sweet innocent aren't you?" She reached up to brush some hair back from Calliope's face. "Darling, we aren't just dancing. We are entertaining and giving the customers what they want, and this..." she said as she lifted her arm and stepped to one side as if to display the half-naked women on stage, "is what the customers want."  
Calliope felt ashamed with her self for seeming so immature. She looked down at her feet. Satine placed her long fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet hers. "It is alright, little one, come up here so that we may teach you the routine."  
Calliope felt somewhat better and she walked up the steps to the stage.   
Calliope did her best to keep up. Everyone was moving so quickly, but just as she was beginning to catch on to the steps, something terrible happened. She was concentrating on a difficult step when suddenly she crashed into Roxanne. They both fell in a tragic heap on the floor.  
"Hey," Roxanne shouted. "Why don't you watch where you are going?"  
"I'm sorry," Calliope politely retorted.  
Roxanne answered with a "harumph," and trotted off towards one of the other dancers. She looked at her and half-under-her-breath remarked, "Sure she can dance. She's tripping over her own feet."  
"Give her a chance, Roxanne," Satine spoke up. "After all, she is just learning the routine." She looked at Calliope and smiled sweetly. "Can we begin where we left off, ladies?"  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Calliope was sitting off stage, sipping a glass of brandy. Satine did not feel she was quite ready to perform so she sat and enjoyed the show. It was early in the evening and things were still pretty slow. As she was watching Satine, she noticed her wink at someone across the room. She turned her head to see who it might be. At the door, she saw three men, one of which she recognized as Christian, Satine's secret love. The other two were she had not met. One was extremely short and the other tall who appeared to be of Latin descent. She watched as they crossed the room. They stopped at a table and the two that she did not know sat down, but Christian remained standing. He glanced around the room. Calliope wondered who he might be looking for, after all Satine was on the stage. Then his glance stopped in her direction.  
He approached her. Calliope became nervous. She looked again towards the stage pretending not to notice. Why was he coming to her? After all they had never before met.  
"You must be Calliope."  
She looked up to see his boyish smile.  
"Satine asked me to keep you company tonight," he said as he bowed to her. "May I sit down?"  
"Of course," replied Calliope. She tried hard not to blush. For a moment, she was a bit envious of Satine. Christian very much reminded her of Michel.  
Satine looked in their direction and smiled at them both radiantly. For a few moments, they sat in silence. Then suddenly, Christian asks, "So what do you think of our 'Sparkling Diamond'?"  
It took Calliope a moment to realize that Christian was referring to Satine. "Oh," she began, "I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She is so elegant and graceful."  
"Yes, she is," Christian said as he stared at Satine dreamily.  
A few more moments passed and Christian spoke again. "Satine tells me that you ran away from home to escape an arranged marriage."  
"Yes, it is true."  
"Well, I applaud you for settling for nothing less than true love." He stated plainly. "Tell me, have you ever been in love?"  
Calliope blushed again as her mind drifted off to Michel. He worked for his father's export company, and often left the country on business trips. When he would return, he would always come to visit Phillip and always he would bring her a gift from wherever he had just come back from. She was remembering a time when he had returned from the southwest parts of the United States, and had returned with a necklace. It was made of beautifully polished turquoise.  
Christian spoke again, "Calliope...Calliope??"  
She shook her head back into reality to answer, "yes."  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
"Well..." she began, "there was this..."  
Before she could finish, there was a sudden crash followed by tumultuous gasps from the crowd. Christian and Calliope looked up only to discover that Satine had collapsed and was being carried off the stage.   
  
  
There you go. What would you like to see happen next? 


	4. Diamonds for Dolls

Christian leapt up in a panic with Calliope following close behind. They had reached the door of the room where Satine had been taken to only to discover that the Duke had made it there before them. Christian paused and stepped back out of view. He turned and looked at Calliope.  
"I can't go in there," he began, "the Duke is already suspicous of us. Will you go in there and see how she is for me?"  
Calliope nodded and entered the room. Marie held Satine's head in her lap wiping her brow with a damp cloth. Harold stood by looking on with the Duke.   
Satine's head turned back and forth as she mumbled.   
"Will she be alright?" Calliope choked on the words. All three looked in her direction surprised. None of them had been aware of her presence until that moment.  
"She will be fine," the Duke stated as he walked over to sit by her side. "I am here to take care of her. I have already called for the best doctor in Paris. Your concern is appreciated, but your presence is not needed. Please leave."  
Calliope felt hurt. She probably loved her more than he did. Satine had confided in her that he treats her like a possesion. Before the tears could well to her face, Harold took her by the arm and lead her towards the door whispering in her ear.  
"There is no need to worry, my dear. I will keep you informed of her condition, and I will let you know if there is anything you can do." He kissed her on the forehead and said quickly,"She will be glad to know that you were concerned about her. Now go."  
He turned and went back into the room. Calliope exited quietly. Christian approached her from out of the shadows.  
"How is she?" he asked. His voice was cracked with a solemn tone. Calliope looked at him pitifully. Her heart was breaking to think that Christian could not be in there by Satine's side instead of that jealous bastard, the Duke.   
"They say," she began hoping that the information she had would be a comfort. "They say that she will be fine. They have called for a doctor and that they will keep me informed."  
Christian let out a long sigh of relief. He used the wall to brace himself as he absorbed the aftershock of the events that had befallen. "Well I am sure the Duke will do all he can for her." He stated more calm. "Let's go back to the main hall. I could use something to drink."  
Together, they walked back to the main hall. There, the celebration continued but Calliope found it difficult to enjoy herself and Christian's mood had become less jovial. Calliope knew that he truly wished to be alone, but that he had promised Satine that he would not leave Calliope alone. Calliope was grateful in some ways but truly she would have liked to be alone herself.  
  
*****  
  
It did not take Satine long to recover, and of course, the Duke took credit for it. After all, it was his money that paid for the treatments. Calliope despised the Duke, but fortunately he never took much notice of her anyway.   
In less than a few days, Satine was back on stage again. Calliope admired her drive. Nothing could keep her away from the limelight and the excitement. And secretly, she knew that nothing could keep her from Christian.   
Before long, Satine had Calliope on stage with her. At first, she was a bit shy, and some of the more unruly customers did not help much. But Satine was always there with a kind remark and a glimmering smile to reassure Calliope's insecurities.  
Calliope quickly became a crowd favorite as she blossomed before their very eyes. Inwardly, Satine felt a streak of pride.  
"Soon, little one, you will be performing as the fragile and beautiful China doll, and you will be dazzling." This was a remark Satine used frequently when speaking to Calliope. It was not often that Calliope responded with much more than a smile, but one day, a question came to Calliope's lips.   
"How soon?" Calliope was shocked to hear the excitement in her own voice. She hadn't realized before how anxious she was about performing.  
Satine also was a little stunned. "Well, mon petite chou, I will speak to Harold about the costumes, and we shall have a few more rehearsal, but I think we shall open this weekend."  
A well of excitement grew inside of Calliope. They had been practising for weeks and aside from the exposure of the flesh, she felt it was going to be a brilliant show. This would be her chance to sparkle like Satine.  
  
  
Well I hope that you deem this little piece of my imagination to be worthy of your time. Please review. 


	5. The Diamond is Cut

The diamonds spun about the stage in a parade of dolls. There were baby dolls, rag dolls, and the enchanting Calliope, as Harold had come to refer to her, as the delicate China doll. She was dressed in a beutiful, glimmering, silk kimono. Her hair was pulled tightly onto her head by two diamond-encrusted hairpicks on loan from Satine. And her face was painted with white make-up, rosy cheeks, and bright red lipstick to outline a small mouth, but she could never hope to outshine the sparkling diamond herself.  
Satine radiated on stage in a shimmering lavender gown as she sung a song about becoming a woman and still being a child at heart. Satine had bragged about how Calliope had developed her womanly skills at entrancing the men. Calliope had a new confidence in herself that she had never had before. She believed that she could have anything she wanted from these men. Satine raved about her performances, but the first night that they performed the dollhouse routine, something terrible happened.   
Calliope was on stage performing with the other girls singing and dancing when a man entered the Moulin Rouge. She was dumbfounded. She stopped suddenly as the others continued on around her. Satine was off-stage. She called out to Calliope in a low whisper.  
"Calliope... Calliope!!!"  
She looked in Satine's direction. "Keep going," she said as she waved to her. However, Calliope's feet were glued to the floor. The routine finished and she ran off the stage.  
"What is wrong, little one?" Satine asked with a concerned tone. "Why are you suddenly getting stage fright?"  
"S-s-someone is here," Calliope answered nervously.  
"Who, mon cher?" Satine looked at her puzzled.  
Calliope could hardly speak. She took a deep breath and looked at Satine sadly. "It is Edgar," she replied, "the man that I am arranged to wed."  
Satine herself was a little shocked. "Did he see you," she asked impatiently.  
"I don't believe so," she answered looking around on the floor as if she had lost something. "He came in and went straight to the bar."  
At that moment, they were both approached by Christian with a concerned look on his face.   
"What is it," he asked as he tried to catch his breath. "What is wrong?"  
Satine looked up and searched the room. Her eyes fell upon Harold. He glanced back at her with a look that was a cross between concern and disapproval. She continued her glance around the room. She saw at the bar three men. One was much too old to be Edgar. Calliope had said that they grew up together. Her eyes stopped with another. He was young, but she knew him to be a regular patron. The third was fair-haired and fair-skinned. He wore a white tuxedo which was different for men of that time period. He also carried a fowl smirk which sent a twinge up Satine's spine.  
"Is he the one in the white tuxedo," Satine questioned.  
"Yes," Calliope answered timidly.  
Satine turned to look at Christian. "Darling," she began, "the horrible man which Calliope was to wed is here. We must not let him see her. He would surely try to take her back with him."  
Christian nodded. He understood exactly what Satine wanted him to do. He turned and walked over to the Duke's table. Calliope could not hear the exchange between Christian and the Duke, but suddenly the Duke looked at Satine and frowned. Satine looked away as if she were ashamed. In the next moment, the Duke gave his hinchman an order. The large muscular man stood up and marched over to Edgar, and grabbed him by the shoulder. Calliope was confused.  
"What did Christian say to him," she asked inquisitively.  
Satine smiled deviously. "Christian told the Duke that your fiance' proposed to me."  
Calliope was speechless. She watched as Edgar was forceably dragged outside. When, he was gone, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. For a moment, she was ashamed of herself, but when Satine joined her, all of her dissappointment in herself faded away. 


	6. Looking through the Diamond

Disclaimer: The character, Aurelie, belongs to Columbiagroupie. Thanx a million.  
  
  
Calliope was bright and beautiful. Her new confidence showed in every aspect of her nature. Many suitors desired her and brought her gifts, but most were ignored. She had set a high standard for herself, and none of the customers of the Moulin Rouge met up to it.  
Satine had taught her how to manipulate men, and she used her new talents whenever possible. Calliope remained chaste, but the men ate out of her hand just the same. She wanted only one man, and none of her suitors could begin to compete.  
Most of the diamonds had grown envious of Calliope. The only one she felt truly close to was Satine. They had developed a new intimacy with one another. Calliope had become accustomed to Satine and Christian's unspoken language with one another. Although, she adored them both often she would become sad around them. She longed more and more everyday for the man she had loved since childhood, and seeing Christian and Satine together, only made her aware of the distance between them. Calliope mostly kept this desire to herself, but Satine could see the anguish in her face.  
One night, Calliope had witnessed a brief interlude between Satine and Christian where arrangements were made for them to meet in his flat. After he was gone, Satine questioned Calliope.  
"Ma cher," she began. "is this a look of distaste that I see on your face? Do you dissaprove of Christian and I?"  
"Oh no," exclaimed Calliope. "Satine, you and Christian were meant for each other. How could I ever dissaprove of your soulmate?"  
"Well," Satine looked at her puzzled. "What is it then? Why do you always frown when I am with Christian?"  
Calliope looked at the floor.   
"Tell me," Satine persisted. Calliope remained silent. "Well, if I told you my special secret, would you tell me yours."  
Calliope looked up and smiled. She couldn't possibly think of what it could be that Satine had not already told her. She grew curious, and the walls of protection melted away. She nodded.  
"Alright," Satine began. "A couple of months before you came here, I found my daughter. Her name is Aurelie. I had given her away at birth. Please, don't think less of me. I was only sixteen at the time, and I hadn't been here at the Moulin Rouge for very long. I had no money."  
Satine began to cry. Calliope hugged her and tried to console her. "Oh, Satine, I could never think less of you."  
"Oh, Calliope," Satine's face brightened. "She is such a sweet darling little girl. I would like for you to meet her sometime."  
Calliope smiled. "I would like that."  
Satine wiped her eyes and composed herself again. "Now, ma cher, it is your turn. What is your secret?"  
Calliope smiled. "Just like you, I have a secret love."  
"Oh," exclaimed Satine, "that is wonderful, but why does it make you so sad?"  
Calliope stopped smiling. "Because I left him behind when I ran away."  
Satine was stunned. "But you said that you never loved Edgar."  
"Oh," Calliope began to explain, "I don't love Edgar. His name is Michel, and he is my brother's friend, but he never knew how I loved him. When I see you and Christian together, I miss him terribly. I long for him, Satine, that is why I become so forlorned."  
Satine smiled gingerly. "Calliope," she began with a soothing tone, "you did not need to keep this a secret from me. Believe me, darling, I understand"  
  
  
This story is being crossed over to a story cowritten with Columbiagroupie aka Moulinwriter. If you would like to visit the homepage where this story is being written, go to www.geocities.com/moulinwriter. 


	7. The Discovery

Christian was close to finishing 'Spectacular, Spectacular.' Calliope loved the beautifully written story about the courtsean and her suitors. She already had the inside scoop on the ending, and she was so excited.  
The Duke was becoming even more possesive than ever. He demanded that Satine give herself to him on the opening night. Each time that Satine came back from spending time with the Duke, she would sob and weep for a life with Christian, and Calliope would have to comfort her. Only two people could make Satine happy, Christian and her little daughter, Aurelie, who only knew Satine as a friend. Very few people knew Satine's secret, not even Christian.   
One night, Calliope was performing at the Moulin Rouge. She had become so popular that Harold was allowing her to sing solos. She looked so elegant in a bright red, velvet evening gown. Satine had curled her dark hair into large ringlets that fell around her shoulders. As Calliope sang, she glowed with confidence. She had no idea that the events of this night would take her life in a whole new direction. She beamed at the spectators as her voice rang out clearly sweetly an old french love song.   
On this evening, as she was performing, yet another familiar face had entered the main hall of the Moulin Rouge. This time Calliope did not stop performing, but as she had recognized the man her smile had faded away into a look of partial shock and partial embarassment. The young man had not seen her yet, and she studied him carefully.   
Satine noticed the change in Calliope. She followed her line of sight to see what might be disturbing her. Then her eyes fell upon him. A handsome young man. He was tall and well-built. His hair was dark and his eyes were brilliant blue that somewhat reminded Satine of Christian's gorgeous blue eyes.  
Calliope finished her song in a long, low note. She threw her head back and raised her hand to the air. The crowd of men let out a thunderous cheer and the young man raised his head to discover the reason for the excitement. He looked at Calliope a bit puzzled. Something about her was distinctly familiar. He had to find out her identity. As Calliope, walked off the stage, the man leaped out of his chair and elbowed his way through the crowd to reach her.  
Satine was waiting to question Calliope off-stage.  
"Who was that gorgeous man that had you so distracted, ma cher?"  
Calliope was speechless. Her mind was racing at lightspeed. She never thought that he would come here. What must he be thinking of her? She would be so devastated if he admonished her.  
In the next moment, the man had reached her. He grabbed Calliope by the arm and spun her about to face him.  
"Miss," he said as he caught his breath.  
Calliope turned and looked into his eyes. Her heart suddenly sunk into her stomach. It was him. She never thought she would see him again, and now he has found her in the Devil's den.  
The young man was shocked. Slowly, he came back to his senses. He could barely speak. He finally managed to force the sound out of his throat.  
"Calliope?"  
  
  



	8. Embracing a Diamond

Calliope felt so foolish. Why didn't she think he might ever come here?  
"Yes, Michel," she said quietly. She was so ashamed. He would surely think that she had been sleeping with these men. He would never want to have anything to do with her again.  
"Oh Calliope," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought that I might never see you again."  
Calliope was speechless. Her body was limp as it was pressed up against his, but as she realized that he was relieved to see her instead of angry with her, she reached up and embraced him. As she did, all of her shame melted away from her body. As a matter of fact, everything horrible about the world around them melted away. His embrace was warm and enticing, and she buried her face into his chest and began to cry.  
So, this is Michel, Satine thought to herself. She wouldn't have told anyone about him either. She wouldn't want anyone trying to steal this hunk away from her.  
After a few moments, Michel pulled back from the embrace, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Philip has been worried sick about you."  
Satine finally spoke up. "Well he shouldn't have," she stated, "we have been taking care of her here."  
Michel knew of Satine, but had never met her personally. He looked at her in astonishment. "Calliope, you have been here with the Sparkling Diamond?" He asked.  
"Yes," Calliope began, "she is my friend."  
"Well now that I have found you, I am never letting you leave my sight again." He reached out and embraced her again. Calliope smiled warmly.  
Christian approached. "Hello!"  
Michel did not notice his arrival at first. He looked up and responded, "Hello."  
"Calliope, is this someone that you know?" Christian asked mildly concerned.  
Calliope pulled back from Michel's embrace to answer him. "Yes, it is Christian. This is my brother's friend, Michel."  
"Oh," Christian replied. "Well, you are not going to try and take our friend here back so that she can marry that horrid, little man, are you?"  
"No," Michel smiled. "I never wanted Calliope to marry him," he said as he smiled sweetly at Calliope.  
Calliope blushed. She wondered what reason he had for not wanting her to marry Edgar.  
"Well sir," Christian grinned, "may invite you to sit with myself and my friends while we watch the ladies entertain tonight?"  
Michel smiled back. "Thank you, sir, I would like that." Then, he kissed Calliope on the cheek and returned to Christian's table where he was surprised to meet the over-eccentric Toulouse Lautrec and a narcoleptic Argentinian.  
Calliope watched him closely as he glided across the room. She still wasn't quite sure that she wasn't dreaming. Then, suddenly, Satine reached over and pinched her on the shoulder. Calliope was startled and turned and looked at her.  
"You look like you needed that," Satine stated with a smile.  
Calliope smiled back.  
"C'mon," Satine began again. "We have to go change for the next performance." Satine took Calliope by the arm and they walked off stage together. Calliope was no longer envious of Satine.  
  
  
Satine's child as I stated before was not my idea. I am co-writing a story with another fanfiction author and Aurelie is her character. This story is being crossed over with that story. That story will be posted at www.geocities.com/moulinwriter. 


	9. The Sparkle Begins to Fade

I am coming to the end of this story very soon, if you all can just hold on with me a little bit longer.  
  
  
Michel kept to his words. Over the next couple of weeks, he stayed in Montmatre, and Christian was kind enough to offer to let him stay at his flat. He did not try to force Calliope to return home, but with her permission he sent a secret message to her brother, Phillip, so he would know that he had found her and that she was alright. However, she refused to allow Michel to tell Phillip where he had found her.   
Calliope spent every moment she could spare with Michel, and eventually they professed their love to one another. However, Calliope refused to leave the Moulin Rouge. She was afraid for Satine.   
The Duke had become increasingly more demanding. He had insisted on changing the ending of the show, and when Satine went to speak to him privately about it, he had all but raped her.   
The very next day, Satine had come to Calliope hysterical. Calliope tried her best to calm her, but she acted as if the world was crashing around her. After several minutes of coaxing, Calliope was finally able to calm Satine enough to find out what had happened.  
"Last night," Satine got out in a sob, "after Chocolat had rescued me. Christian and I had made plans to run away."  
"That is wond-..." Satine interrupted Calliope.  
"But today, Harry came to me. He told me that if I run away with Christian, the Duke has said that he will kill him."  
"Well, Satine, if you run away then may-..." Satine cut her off again.  
"But Calliope, Harry told me something else that was just terrible," she said as she continued to sob.  
"Well, what is it, Satine?" Calliope questioned her. "What has you so upset?"  
"Oh, Calliope," Satine sobbed again. "Harry said that I was dying. At first, I thought he was just trying to keep me from leaving, but Marie confirmed it."  
"Oh, Satine," Calliope reached out and embraced her friend in a powerful hug. "Have you told Christian?"  
"No," Satine gasped, "and I cannot. I just came from his flat. I told him that I chose to stay with the Duke, and that he never meant anything to me. Oh, Calliope, I could feel his heart breaking." Satine continued to sob.  
A tear rolled down Calliope's cheek. She quickly wiped it away because she knew that it would do no good for Satine to see her grieve. She lifted her up. "Satine, you need to rest. Let me help you to your room. You can get cleaned up and then take a nap.   
Satine did not say anything. She allowed Calliope to lead her to her room as she continued to cry. Once there, Calliope helped her to undress, dabbed a damp sponge across her forehead, and helped her into bed. Once she was sure that Satine was asleep, she silently stood and left the room. As quietly as she could, she shut the door behind her. When she got into the hall, she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and begin to sob herself.  
After a few moments, she remembered Aurelie, Satine's daughter. She had only met her just recently. Although, she did not know that Satine had given birth to her, she adored Satine. Calliope became increasingly sad with empathy for the little girl. She could no longer bare to absorb the pain of this loss. She slowly stood and set out to find Michel.  
She found him at the bar with Toulouse. He was recanting a tale about his trip to India, when she approached him. He looked up and smiled at her. She couldn't smile back for the pain of grief. Her look made him concerned.  
"Excuse me, Toulouse," she said with a panicked tone. "I need to speak with Michel privately please."  
"Of course," Toulouse said as he stood and left. Michel looked painfully at Calliope.  
"Darling," he began, "what has you so distraught?"  
Calliope suddenly realized that her secret was evidently apparent on her face. She tried with much difficulty to smile.  
"Michel, I can't tell you just now. I have a question to ask you?"  
"Yes," he said as he took her hand.  
"Well, I know that you are looking forward to marrying me and running away to Italy. I need to ask that if it were to be necessary, could we bring someone with us?"  
Michel looked at her quizzically. "Calliope, I desire to have you for myself. Why should we need to take someone with us?"  
"Michel," she looked sorrowfully into his blue eyes, "I can't tell you just now, but someone may need us to take care of them. Do you understand?"  
Michel could hardly bear to see Calliope this way. His heart broke to see the hurt in her eyes. "Darling, if you feel that this individual will need our help, and you wish to aid them, I could certainly not object."  
Calliope's heart felt lighter. She breathed a sigh of relief and gradually a painful smile returned to her face. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed one of his knuckles. Then, she lifted her head to look into his eyes.  
"Thank you," she said gently. 


	10. The Afterthought

a/n: To asd, I am quite aware who Nini is, but let me ask you a question. Did it ever occur to you that Roxanne is a character of my own creation designed to resemble Nini? Due to others who felt it neccessary to point this out to me, Roxanne(Nini) is no longer included in any of my stories. You are about two weeks behind. However, if people continue to criticize my choice in characters, I will remove this Moulin Rouge fanfic without finishing, and any other that might include Roxanne(Nini). Also, for anyone else who might nitpick at my writings, let me also point out that I wrote this story on the assumption that China Doll is not actually Chinese and since the actress isn't, I felt like that was a safe assumption.  
  
Calliope was worried sick about Satine. She tried her best not to let it show and fortunately, the only person that she couldn't fool was Michel. He would inquire often what was bothering her, but she would never say. She merely would insist that she couldn't talk about it right now. He would graciously accept this answer, and continue on to find ways to cheer her up.  
Everyone around them was frantically preparing for the upcoming show. 'Spectacular, Spectacular' was to open that night. Calliope wondered if Christian was planning to be there. She was having a hard time absorbing the tragedy of the most recent events. She was also worried for Christian. She had spoken with Toulouse who had said that Christian was taking things very hard. She had no idea what Christian might do, and she was frantically worried about little Aurelie as well.  
The night of the show the performance was going well. Calliope's uneasiness had just begun to subside, when Christian had made an appearance. He appeared to be angry. He was trying to speak with Satine, but in her fear for his life, she was running away before the Duke might see him. Calliope was unfortunately too far away to try and break up the scuffle.  
"Christian, please leave me be." Satine shouted as he followed closely behind her.  
"No, Satine," he pleaded as he chased after her. "Let me pay you! Let me pay you for your services."  
Calliope was devastated. Satine had finally reached the stage with a huge thud as she fell to her knees. Christian come from behind and grabbed her by the shoulder as Harry announced him as the penniless zitar player in disguise.   
Christian continued to yell in a furried state. He tossed a wad of bills at Satine and announced, "I have come to pay my whore. She is yours," he said as he looked directly to the duke. "I am done with her," then he turns again to Satine. "Thank you for curing me of my silly obsession with love."   
Satine was sobbing as Christian began to leave the stage. She began to sing the song they had written together. "Never knew I could feel like this," her heart was breaking as she choked on the words. "Like I've never seen the sky before..."  
Christian returned to her. He took her in his arms and she collapsed. She began to choke on blood which spewed from her mouth without mercy. She looked into his eyes. "Christian, I am dying," she whispered.  
"No," he cried out in pain.  
Calliope rushed to the stage with urgency. The crowd gazed on in a hush as all watched the tragic scene in the moment of Satine's death.  
"You must go on without me, Christian," she pleaded.  
"No, Satine," he cried again. "Do not leave me."  
"You must write our story, Christian," she began again, "so that I might live on."  
A hot tear trailed down Calliope's face, as she watched Christian say his final goodbyes to Satine. Her heart ached with grief, and she stopped in her tracks only to be caught by Michel. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest as a wash of tears spewed forth.  
Once the aftermath of the tragedy had subsided, Calliope slowly began to collect herself together. Finally, as her senses returned to her, she pulled away from Michel with a gasp.  
"What is it, darling?" Michel said in attempt to ease her grief.  
"What about Aurelie?"  
Michel looked at her quizzically and asked, "Who??"  
  
My apologies for the cliffhanger. As I have said before, this story has been crossed over with a story I am co-authoring with Columbiagroupie at www.geocities.com/moulinwriter. Until we finish that story, I will be unable to finish this one.   



	11. Bringing Family Together

a/n: Well, I don't have any this time. Still recommending www.geocities.com/moulinwriter....please check it out.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Calliope pulled away from Michel with full force. She turned and ran through the crowd elbowing her way to the door. Michel, though mildly, stunned took off running after her.  
Calliope stumbled just as a break opened up. She picked herself up and threw open the double doors to feel a sudden rush of the cold night air against her face. The sudden contrast reawakened her senses and she rushed out into the street.  
"Calliope," Michel shouted. He continued his pursuit, but Calliope was determined to make it to her destination.  
A gentle mist filled the street and the crispness of the air only motivated Calliope's heated stride. Michel, not far behind, was still in a confused state, but with each turn of the corner his concern for her increased more and more.  
Finally, Calliope came to stand before a ragged building. She paused to catch her breath. The puffs of mist being evident from her winded face. Just as Michel turned a corner to see her, Calliope rushed inside.  
"Calliope," he shouted again, but her determination had deafened her to anything that was in the cruel, hard world. After all, it must be for snatching away the life of Satine.  
Calliope clambored her way up the first flight of stairs, and took the second in long steps. Michel was intent on catching her and followed quickly behind.   
Finally, on the second floor, Calliope had come to a heavy wooden door. She nearly tackled it with a ferocity uncommon to a lady, and she began to bang on it with her fists.  
"Paul," Calliope shouted. "Paul, it is Calliope." Tears began to fill her eyes as she realized the news she was about to share with the man that fathered Satine's child. "Paul, please, something horrible has happened."  
At last, Paul opened the door only to catch Calliope, weak from grief and overexertion. Michel had rounded the final flight of stairs just in time to witness the sight.  
"What is going on here?" Michel demanded.  
"I'd like to know that myself, friend." Paul grasped Calliope by the shoulders and pushed her away far enough to look into her eyes.  
Calliope looked up at him with a pang in her heart. "Paul," she strained on the word as she gasped for air. "Paul, Satine has died tonight."  
The shock hit Paul all at once. He found himself speechless as Calliope pulled her hands to her face to sob in them. Michel was quick to comfort her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her as Paul slowly let his hands fall to his side.  
Calliope found a new strength in Michel's arms. She wiped the tears away from her face and turned to Paul.  
"Paul," she began carefully, "what about Aurelie?"  
Paul remained speechless as he turned to reenter his flat. Calliope and Michel entered behind him. Slowly, Paul collected his senses.  
"She," he began as the heartache sunk in, "she is asleep in my bed." He approached a chair and lowered himself easily in to it. Once rested, he brought his fist to his face and struggled to fight back the tears.  
Calliope thought for a moment. She wanted to be careful not to insult him in this moment of grief. She fell gently to her knees and took Paul's other hand.  
"Paul," she began with care, "Michel and I will be marrying soon. We will leave for Italy shortly there after where we intend to make a home for ourselves." Paul did not seem to be absorbing this information or at least was not connecting it to his pain. "Paul," she began again, "I would like it very much..." she paused, "if you would allow us to take Aurelie, and let us raise her as our own."  
  
  
Well, I'm not sure what will happen next so stay tuned. I promise to update very soon. 


End file.
